The present invention relates generally to the field of bug determination, and more particularly to the determination of logical errors.
In computing, source code is any collection of computer instructions written using some human-readable computer language. Generally, the source code is text. The source code may be transformed by a compiler program into low-level machine code that then can be understood by a computer.
In computer programming, a declaration specifies properties of an identifier: it declares what a word means. The declarations are most commonly used for functions, variables, constants, and classes, but can also be used for other entities such as enumerations and type definitions. Incorrect declarations may lead to a logic error. A logic error is a bug in a computer program that causes it to operate incorrectly, but not to terminate abnormally. A logic error produces unintended or undesired output or other behavior, although it may not be immediately recognized as such.